Talk:List of Mega Man 2 Enemies
Enemy names Excluding (or including?) the enemies that appear in Mega Man Powered Up, should the MM2 enemies have their original names instead of their MM2 booklet names? Many manuals and gaming magazines had naming issues at the time, X5, Zero 3, and Legends being more recent examples were some things are named differently in the games (X5 bosses with Japanese names, Deastants Mantisk, Bomb Bonne, ...), and the original names of the MM2 enemies appear in the ending of the first three Game Boy games and in the book Mega Man Official Complete Works (between those two, Pierobot/Pierrobot, Cook/Kukku, and Puti Goblin/Petit Goblin are the only MM2 ones named differently). Thoughts? --''Quick'' (u•t) 01:09, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Just noticed this :P :Yes, I think original names should be used for the reasons you just pointed out. Many translators back then just didn't know what they were doing and/or just took personal liberties (like X5). That said, I feel the X5 Maverick article names should have their original, accurate names first and reference their American names second (they're listed this way in Mega Man X Official Complete Works, as even UDON considered the Guns N' Roses names noncanonical). I would like to do that, if you think it's OK. -- Udana 19:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I really prefer the original X5 names (Some of the current aren't bad either), but I don't think we should change those, as those are used-in game and are their most known names outside Japan, and unlike names like Dopple Town / Doppel Town and HealNavi / HeelNavi, they aren't a small misspelling/mistranslation, and their names didn't appear in as many sources as the enemies. (scratches head) Octopardo... But if they are named like that in MMXOCW, I would not mind them being changed to the original names, as long as MMXOCW is noted and a few more users agree with it. --''Quick'' (u•t) 03:21, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Eh, having thought about it, it would probably just an unneeded level of complication. So, never mind that :). --Udana 03:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) The English naming of things itself are a big complication. :P Along the X5 bosses and "Octopardo", some good examples of different name changes are Herculious Anchus (MMZ / MMZ Collection) (A pity Capcom didn't changed the X5 names in MMXC), Hellbat Schilt (US / JP & EU), Boomer Kuwanger (MMX / Maverick Hunter X), VAVA (Xtreme), "the lavatory", and the bunch of reduced names in the EXE series, some varying between games, and some even having different translations like Glyde (MMBN)/Glide (later games) and AquaMan (BN4)/SpoutMan (BN6) to match their anime names (While they forgot to rename Masa to Maysa in BN3&6, and FireMan to TorchMan in BN4, which is a good thing. :P). And those are just a few examples. Even some Japanese games have translation mistakes... --''Quick'' (u•t) 17:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Changes Besides Mega Man Powered Up, Archie Comics also uses the English manual names (Flea), so despite their original names appearing in the Game Boy games and MMOCW, I think MM1-2 should remain with their manual names. But if no one has anything against it, I will change the MM3-8 names soon. I don't even have a clue where some names, like "Danger Sweeper", originated from. He isn't in the Game Gear and Tiger games, so is it from a gaming magazine? Or something else...??) However, I don't have any OCW book yet, so I don't know how their original names are spelled in it (except for the samples I saw), so besides the first 3 GB games names, I'll need help with the others. --''Quick'' (u•t) 02:43, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :I can help with the names in the OCW books, would you like me to provide you with scans of the enemy pages? I still need to finish adding images for some of them anyway (were possible). -- Udana 21:55, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::That would be of great help. :) I only need the ones from MM3-5, MM7 and the Game Boy games 1 and 5 (excluding page 76 with Sunstar). Mega Man II only has Quint and Wily Machine, and MM8 has few enemies present (Metall SV, Hannya Attacker, Bunby Tank DX, Rabbiton, Rompers & Balloonn, Ammoner, and Yadokargo), so just tell me if any of them are named differently. Same with the GB III-IV names, and the MM6 enemies Aurk-Aurk and Propeller Eye. --''Quick'' (u•t) 18:45, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, images uploaded. The Rompers & Balloonn are referred to as Kikyoon & Rompers. From Mega Man 6, Pandita is spelled Pandeeta and Aurk-Aurk is Au-Au. From World 4, the Pressn is spelled Press'n. Some of the name are just a few letters different from what we already have and Trio the Wheel looks like a grammatical error to me (like it should have been rearranged as "The Wheel Trio"), but oh well. -- Udana 01:38, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks Udana! :) I don't mind Trio the Wheel much, as it's the same from the original and sounds like a name (similar to the Pseudoroids), but talking about grammar errors, in MM3 one boss kept the original "Mega Mans" (Rockmans) instead of using the English plural "Mega Men". I thought some of the names strange at first, like Hologran and King Gojulus. Hologran actually makes sense as it isn't written in the same way as Hologram (ホログラム), but Gojulus, unlike the similar named King Gojulas, starts with "Ga" instead of "Go". The name was probably changed to make it more similar to Godzilla. --''Quick'' (u•t) 20:40, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure whether or not Udana forgot to show you this, but I found this image from Google that lists all of the "current" names of each enemy from Mega Man 2. My question is if we should renanme their articles based on their "current" names, or to keep the ones from the American manual. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 17:11, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :I hadn't asked Udana for the MM2 enemies because I had seem them in a site. In fact, I think that image is the same I saw. :P Is it from a book review that also has the MM6 enemies? :Anyway, the main problem here is that Capcom USA can't decide what names they want to use in translations, as shown in the examples below. >_> But if you want to change the MM2 manual names to the names in MMOCW, go for it! ^_^ As those are the same as the Japanese names, it makes their names more accurate than the rest below. *Mega Man Powered Up uses the manual names, but then again, MMPU is a remake of the 1st game, not the 2nd and later games... (and has new names like Shield Cannon) *Mega Man Anniversary Collection has Thunder Goro instead of "Lightening Lord" (manual) or "Kaminari Goro" (MMOCW), and the original's Japanese Cook (also in MMOCW) instead of Atomic Chicken (manual). Looks like they went with the original names (Air Man's stage also has other 2 enemy names), but I think that's only due to it being a direct translation of Rockman Complete Works. *So far the only enemy from MM2 named on Archie was Telly in issue 10. However, as Flea was named earlier, I guess they will be using the MMPU names, which uses the manual names... (here hopes that they don't use manuals for MM2.) *The ending of the 1st three Game Boy games *Flying Fish *And that's without counting other sources like Captain N: The Game Master, Worlds of Power, Tiger Electronics and Nintendo Power. *And to note, MMOCW isn't 100% translation error free: Dr. Light's full name for example is written as "Thomas X. Light" in page 160, and 3 enemies from MM1 had their names switched. :That's name translation in Mega Man games... (I wonder how the enemies would be named in Mega Man Universe) --''Quick'' (u•t) 00:15, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, so basically, in order to keep the names consistent with the rest of the enemy lists we have so far is to use the names from MMOCW (and have the manual names in parenthesis instead), right? This is going to be a bit of a doozy... >>; ::Also, are the little Pipis released from Pipi actually called "Child Pipis", or are they, according to TMMN and judging from its katakana, called "Copipis" (similar to Coswallowns)? --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 00:56, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me. As for the small Pipis, I'm not sure if their name was ever translated. (besides being said to be feathers in the NES manual) They can have the same naming as the Coswallowns. --''Quick'' (u•t) 01:15, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Aye-aye-aye, Capcom, can't you just keep the names the same? You're making our heads spin! :P Well, I went ahead and changed the names for most of the MM2 baddies in accordance to the MMOCW (following suit with what you presumably might've done with the other games' enemies), and of course having their manual/other names mentioned in certain spots (especially Hothead and Crazy Cannon). I hope that was alright with you. --''Twilight Man'' (talk) 22:14, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Except for "Cook" (MMII and MMAC), I don't mind the changes to the MMOCW names. (Although I will miss a few like "Bubble Bat". :P) --''Quick'' (u•t) 00:26, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Legacy Collection Mega Man Legacy Collection uses the Japanese names for MM1-6 enemies. But even here there are a few errors like "Screwdriver" in the database and "Screw Driver" in the museum. (and Rolling Cutter being Cut Blade). Meh, nobody is perfect. I guess the original names from MM1 enemies should have priority due to the previously mentioned reasons. --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:50, April 14, 2016 (UTC) "Current" Names for MM2 Enemies *"Acid" *Anko *Batton *Big Fish *Blocky *Changkey *Changkey Maker *"Child Pipi" *Claw *Fly Boy *Friender *Goblin *Kaminari Goro *Kerog *Kukku *M-445 *Matasaburo *Mole *Monking *Neo Metall *Petit Goblin *"Petit Kerog" *Pierrobot *"Pierrobot Gear" *Pipi *Press *Returning Sniper Joe *Robbit *Scworm *"Scworm Dispenser" *Shotman *Shrink *Sniper Armor *Springer *Tanishi *Telly